Bianca-Lisa Friendship
The friendship between Bianca DeSousa and Lisa Guthrie began in Season 12. Friendship History Overview When Bianca and K.C. Guthrie joined The Bright Sparks Quiz Team, the women began bonding. Bianca has tried setting Lisa up with her teacher, but she and her son had to leave to British Columbia to escape her psycho, alcoholic ex-husband. They keep a distant friendship. Season 12 In''' Gives You Hell (1), Bianca and Lisa meet when Bianca and Lisa's son join the Bright Sparks together. In '''Waterfalls (1), Bianca and K.C. are seen working with the Bright Sparks at K.C.'s house. When Bianca gets an answer wrong, they all throw cheetos at her and laugh. She watches K.C.'s mom walk in with more snacks and starts talking to her about Drew. The girls catch up on life and K.C. seems creeped out by the friendship. Later on at a Bright Sparks meeting, Bianca gives K.C. the idea to set his mom up with a guy and she asks their teacher, Mr. Townsend if he's single. In Waterfalls (2), Bianca asks K.C. how Lisa's date went with Mr. Townsend when he comes up and pulls him away to tell the boy how interested he is in his mother. After the Bright Sparks win they go to Little Miss Stakes, and Bianca teases K.C. about what it'd be like if his mother and Mr. Townsend got together. Then Lisa gives Bianca and K.C. shocking news that Kevin is out of jail and wants to see his old family. In Rusty Cage (1), Bianca is seen walking into class with K.C. asking about his father. He talks about how his mom's forgiven him and they're helping him find a job and she asks K.C. if''' he's just gonna forgive him and he seems unsure but is willing to try to give him a chance. Later on she talks to K.C. with Connor about his father. At a Bright Sparks mock round, she is seen answering questions and looks over at K.C.'s phone when he is distracted. In '''Rusty Cage (2), she is seen practising with the other Bright Sparks but talks to K.C. about his parents drinking and wants him to keep an eye out on Lisa and make sure his dad doesn't get crazy. She knows he's upset and understands that he doesn't want Lisa to relapse either, so she is a good friend about it. When he answers a question wrong, she watches him leave in frustration. After ignoring Bianca's texts all day, K.C. comes to school the next day and tells Bianca and his friends that he and Lisa will be moving to British Columbia because Kevin has gone emotionally and addictively unstable again. Before they leave the area for good, she is one of the people that come to the front of the school to say goodbye to K.C. and says that there are other ways to avoid competition and that the Bright Sparks will miss him. After the group hug, she waves to Lisa, who waves back with a sincere smile. She then watches their car drive away and stands for a moment before returning to class. Trivia *Lisa is the second adult woman to be good friends with Bianca - the first is Audra Torres. *Their friendship developed mostly off-screen but was shown to be powerful in the scenes shown. *Bianca seems to care about Lisa; and worries about her alcoholism and relationship issues. Lisa also seems to care about what Bianca is up to, since she asked for an update on her life in Waterfalls. *Bianca is the second student to have a friendship with Lisa - the first was Jenna Middleton. Quotes Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Season 12